Nahare Uchiha
Uchiha Nahare ''' (はなれうち) Una kunoichi nacida en konoha miembro del clan Uchiha Por lo tanto Poseedora del Sharingan Historia left|thumb|168px|Nii y FugasakuNahare es hija de un miembro del clan Uchiha, Fugasaku Uchiha y de madre hija de el señor feudal del Helado. La familia feudal del helado tenian adnegacion a los do jutsu de konoha, por lo tanto el señor feudal prohibio a su familia cualquier contacto con los poseedores de do jutsu de konoha. a ecepcion si tuvieran alguna oportunidad de extraerlo. Nii, o "Nadare" (Cariñosamente llamada asi por su familia debido a su fuerte caracter, que se llevaba todo a su paso, sin embargo, con la frialdad de hielo), conocio al uchiha en una mision de guardaespaldas, se enamoraron, y casaron a espaldas de su padre. Al poco tiempo Nii, quedo embarazada de Nahare, la primera muriendo en el parto. Al enterarse el señor feudal del helado del engaño y muerte de su hija juró "vengarla". Quiso vengarse de Fugasaku, pero el Tercer Hokage Protegio a el padre de nahare, y a la misma. Fugasaku escondio a Nahare del clan, por lo tanto, vivia allí pero nadie jamás la vio. Eso ayudo durante la masacre Uchiha, Pues ahi murio el padre de Nahare, pero antes dejandole activado un jutsu de camuflaje parecido al de Mú, Nahare pudo ocultarse y ver asi desde un rincon la masacre, con tan solo 4 años de edad, sin poder hacer nada. Itachi, al estar Nahare bajo el jutsu de protección de su padre tuvo tiempo para escapar, Sin embargo, este no la noto. diciendole el ultimo adios a su padre. Despues de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Nahare paso a la tutela de un Ninja medico, Con tan solo 7 años. Este tiempo despues seria asecinado por su tio, del lado materno, cuando su maestro trataba de protegerla. Nahare conoció el nombre del asecino de su tutor, Tsuchiro. su propio tío, quien queria el sharingan para la familia feudal-helado. Logró escapar cuando activo por primera ves su Sharingan y juró vengar a su padre y tutor de una manera u otra. Despues de que el muriera, Nahare decidio no relacionarse con ningun otro tutor, y cuidar de si misma. Por el exelente manejo de Chakra que derivo del aprendizaje con su tutor, lorgo ingresar a la academia Ninja con tan solo 8 años Al entrar a la academia conocio a Sasuke Uchiha Este se maravillo cuando supo que otro habia sobrevivido, Nahare le conto hacerca del Jutsu de su padre, y por que jamás habia oido hablar de ella. Cuando este le juró vengar su clan, se volvieron amigos, y Nahare, no se preocuparia por vengar su clan, solo por su objetivo, Vengar a su tutor y padre matando a su tio, y si hay posibilidad al feudal. Nahare se graduo de la academia Ninja y abandono Konoha en grado de Gennin a los 10 años, pero sus habilidades crecieron al recorrer las naciones ninjas en busca de poder para conseguir su objetivo. De konoha partio a la aldea de la arena, por lo tanto recidio en sunagakure. Fue entrenada por un maestro, al llegar a sunagakure. Su nombre era Akane Mizuto, este le enseño que sin un camino jamás llegaria a un lugar. Duro poco tiempo, pues llegaron los examenes Chunnin, y Akane debia partir a Konoha. Akane sabia de la traicion a Konoha, pero Nahare no estaba enterada. Llego durante las preeliminares del examen, donde ayudo a curar a su viejo amigo Sasuke. Se encontraba como espectadora cuando el ataque departe del sonido y la arena se dio en Konoha, y se vio obligada a escapar con su tutor, de nuevo a Sunagakure. Nahare estaba consternada por el ataque, Akane le conto despues sobre el plan, y esta herida, lo abandono llendose a las arenas rojas. Durante la captura de Gaara para retirar su bijuu, no pudo hacer nada, pero curó a el quinto kasekage cuando regreso a la aldea, este la considera una leal subordinada, aunque Nahare se le hace indiferente, pues solo cumplia su deber, no tiene apego a sunagakure. Tambien visito Konoha despues del ataque de Pain a la aldea, visitando los restos de la aldea de los uchiha. Encontro su camino al querer unirse a '''tatsu (organizacion que tenia como objetivo encontrar la paz) trabaja mejorando sus habilidades para unirse a dicha organización. Actualmente esta bajo el mandato de el quinto Kazekage Gaara, pero sigue usando su banda de ninja de konoha. Sin embargo, se encuentra desaparecida para esta nación Personalidad A pesar de lo pasado en su infancia Nahare, tiene una adtitud serena y amable, en batalla se determina por matar solo cuando la situacion lo amerita, y rapidamente, sin dolor. Siente algo del dolor de Sasuke Uchiha aunque, se pone en duda, pues ella nunca conocio un ningun Uchiha aparte de su padre. En general pregunta para saber de todo, y se puede especializar en tecnicas de dificultad en poco tiempo. por lo general es dulce, pero en batalla a demostrado no tener piedad, con los que acaban con su paciencia. En algun momento de su vida, Nahare combatio contra Itachi Uchiha Este al escuchar la historia de la supervivencia de Nahare, la nombro La kunoichi del sharingan entre las sombras perdonandole la vida, pues esta no podia contra el. El describio a Nahare como "una persona demasiado serena para ser amiga de su hermano" ya que, Nahare se lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad que sus sentimientos le permitian. Una de las razones por las que casi nunca muestra su sharingan, es por que no le gusta que la identifiquen como una ninja poderosa, solo por poseer el Sharingan. A demostrado que no le gustan los cumplidos 'inapropiados' sacando una fase sentimentalmente fúrica, atacando con una sonrisa. A manera de agradecimiento y castigo. Heredo la personalidad "Nadare" de su madre, pues a veces puede llegar a ser demoledora. (refiriendose a la voracidad con la que defiende sus ideales) Pero tambien ligado a la frialdad de esta, y la personalidad Fria-Calida de su padre, pues era muy multifacetico.Despues del encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, llevo en su mente que el camino para lograr la venganza es el odio, tal y como el le dijo, no cambia mucho su adtitud, pero esto sin embargo la aturde. Es algo ironica, y utiliza mucho sarcasmo, su cara es inexpresiva, y tiene mucho uso las sonrisas falsas. Apariencia thumb|left|90px|apariencia de nahare (16)Nahare tiene las caracteristicas Uchiha. Cabello largo negro azulado y ojos negros, La vestimenta y apariencia de Nahare cambia mucho, (debido al crecimiento, y viajes) inicialmente en konoha llevaba una camisa Uchiha y dejaba que el cabello se quedara esparcido por el rostro, dejo que esta tambien fuera su apariencia mientras estuvo en sunagakure. cuando residio en kirigakure volvio facciones mas maduras. Su ropaje constituye basicamente una linea imnumerable de kimonos diferentes, reconocidos por tener el sello de su clan. Sin embargo, lleva armadura ninja debajo de estos. Su cabello siempre ha sido muy largo, y acostumbra llevar los mechones en su frente esparcidos por esta, sin embargo los pone a los lados cuando lucha para que no obstruyan su vista. lleva un collar del clan Uchiha y un tatuaje de una llamarada de fuego en la parte de atras del cuello. Ida de Konoha thumb|100px|apariencia de nahare al salir de konohaAl graduarse y obtener su banda, Nahare habia aprendido lo basico de su aldea, Ademas, la aldea aun perteneciente a konoha le causaba nefastos recuerdos, decidio irse de konoha, a explorar las naciones, salio de Konohagakure partiendo a Sunagakure. Infancia, bajo el control del Kaze Nahare emprendio su viaje al pais del viento, donde tubo que llegar encubierta por que no le permitian la entrada a ninjas de otras aldeas sin orden del Hokage. sin embargo logro infiltrarse, antes de vagar por la ciudad y perder la conciencia. Al despertar se encontraba al cuidado de un ninja peligris, que meditaba mientras la creia dormida. 'Nahare: ¿Donde estoy? ¿?: Bajo mi cuidado. Casi mueres ayá afuera -''dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa''- Nahare: ¿Por que me has ayudado? ¿?: Por que he visto esto. -''haciendo un pequeño 'tic' en la banda de Nahare''-, si te encontraban te mataban, eres una niña, eso seria cruel. Nahare: Y a ti tambien. ¿?: Mi vida no vale tanto. Nahare: Hmp. ¿?: Y quien eres. que habilidad tienes. Nahare: Poseeo elemento fuego y viento, tambien poseeo un poder especial que solo tiene mi clan. left|thumb|185px|Akane observando a Nahare dormir¿?: Mmm, no me digas, cual seria ese¿? Nahare: Dime quien eres. ¿?: Soy Akane mizuto, ninja de sunagakure, maestro de Kenjutsu. Nahare: Te mostrare mi poder si decides entrenarme. Akane: ¿Por que no? Mi chakra es elemento viento, y soy reconocido por este. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. *Nahare le mostro el poder del do jutsu de konoha, y este quedo impresionado, accediendo a entrenarla, Nahare confio plenamente en el al relatarle la historia de su clan supervivencia he ida de konoha. En kenjutsu enseñandole a utilizar el chakra elemental a moldearlo en la katana, La tuvo en tutoria un año hasta que ocurrio la traicion a Konoha y esta lo abandono, dirijiendose a las arenas rojas* Estadia en las Arenas Rojas Estando en las arenas rojas, conocio a Ebizō hermano de la abuela chiyo. Ebizō le relató hacerca de su vida, contandole la historia de su sobrino-nieto sasori. Esta se intereso en el manejo de jutsu de Sasori, especialmente en venenos y en el uso de Técnica de Lavado de Cerebro (Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu). Este guardaba pergaminos que dejo su hermana a su cuidado, repletos de informacion sobre su fallecido nieto. Nahare quiere manejar ese jutsu y es lo que hace mientras se queda en sunagakure. Tambien quiso saber más hacerca de akatuki, y sus poderes. 'Se cree que ira en busca de los jutsus secretos de cada uno a sus aldeas' tal y como empezo con sasori. Ebizo fue quien presento a Nahare ante Gaara, ganandose la completa confianza de este al curar a su hermano, quien experimentaba con venenos de Sasori, he ahi el interes de ella en su tecnica. Sin embargo, Gaara tomo estima a Nahare, a su poder y conocimiento, Tan solo teniendo 13 años de edad Gaara declaro a Nahare una Kunoichi distinguida y alguien importante para el. Esta como favor personal le pidió mantenerla oculta de Konoha, A lo que Gaara absedio. Nahare investigo, (con ayuda y permiso de gaara) todos los registros que tenian informacion a akatsuki, con la excusa de encontrar debilidades, pero las verdaderas intenciones de la kunoichi es entrenar los mejores jutsus de los criminales de la organizacion. Batalla Uchiha En algun momento despues de su ida de konoha, y llegada a sunagakure se encontro con Itachi uchiha, y batallo con el. Este despues de que ella no cayera en su Genjutsu, por menos de 30 minutos, mostro interes en las habilidades del Sharingan de Nahare, y tambien por el jutsu que hizo su padre para protegerla de el, y ofrecio su tutoria. Pero ella demostro el desprecio que le tenia, por lo hecho a su clan. Nahare le comento las atrocidades que hizo al matar, y el dolor que le causa a su hermano menor. Itachi le intereso que Sasuke fuera amigo de Nahare diciendo que era una chica muy serena para ser amiga de su hermano menor Esta se arto de la charla y ataco, al llegarle de espaldas a itachi, pero esta al abrirlo con el bisturi cargado de chakra de Elemento Viento Salio una vargada de cuervos, estaba bajo su genjutsu. Antes de irse itachi le dijo que perdonaba su vida, apodandole La kunoichi del sharingan oculto entre las sombras Nahare al saber que itachi pertenecia a Akatsuki, expreso que no le sorprendia, (refiriendose a que ebizō le dijo que era una organizacion criminal). Reunion de los 5 kages Nahare viajo al lado de Gaara como ninja encubierta, en asistencia si alguien necesitaba un ninja médico. Nahare sintio la presencia del Chakra (aunque inexplicablemente cambiado) de sasuke, no le presto mucha atencion por que en ese momento se descubrio el engaño de Danzo. Cuando escapo, Gaara dio las ordenes a Nahare de seguirlo. Ella cumplio, hasta que se encontro con Tobi, y sasuke, enfrentados con Danzo. decidio no interferir hasta que termino la pelea, pero sin embargo se entretuvo y fue sorprendida por una de las rafagas de Danzo, quedando con algunos rasguños. Tobi se llevo el sharingan de Shisui del cuerpo de Danzo, y Nahare se acerco a su amigo para hablar este se sorprendio, y mostro una fria y retorcida sonrisa. Sasuke: A si que, no has muerto. Nahare: No me puedo permitir hacerlo. Sasuke: Saliste de Konoha, donde estuviste? Nahare: Ningun lugar en particular... ¡Cuanto has crecido Sasuke! Sasuke: Puedo decir lo mismo. Nahare: Hace algun tiempo he peleado con itachi. ¿Dime Sasuke, has completado tu mision? (Sasuke desprendia depreción, y aun mas cuando le conto la verdad a Nahare acerca de la masacre de su clan) Nahare: ¡Que el ha hecho que! ¿El mato a mi padre por la aldea? Sasuke: Tu chakra desprende gran poder y control. -evitando la respuesta aluciva de Nahare- Dime, ¿Que has hecho con tus habilidades, as conseguido... Nahare: No puedo utilizar el Mangekyo, Sasuke. me he especializado en otras cosas. Por lo visto tu si. Sasuke: Fue lo que hice al salir de konoha. Nahare: Tu tambien, has salido de konoha... Sasuke Hmp. Has conseguido tu venganza.., Nahare? -enfatizando la ultima palabra- Nahare: No he tenido tanta suerte como tu Sasuke. Tengo que entrenar un poco mas del ninjutsu, No quiero despertar el Mangenkyo, no quiero quedar ciega. Sasuke: ¿Como sabes de las consecuencias? Ninja medico. -ella solo asintio- Si quieres conseguir tu venganza, Tus lazos te ayudaran. Nahare: ¿Lazos? Sasuke: Tus amigos, o las personas de las que no te sientes capaz de abandonar. Si lo haces, si las abandonas, si no creas sentimientos, te volveras lo suficientemente fuerte para poder llevar a cabo tu venganza. Nahare: Sasuke -dijo la chica con ironia- Lazos? Solo construi Lazos perdidos. En konoha an perecido todos ellos. tu lo sabes. Ahora no tengo a nadie de quien me sienta en confianza, mucho menos tengo un lazo para perder o abandon... thumb|left|216px|Sasuke abrazando a Nahare(Sasuke abrazo a Nahare) Sasuke: Ahora Nahare, tienes uno. Destruyelo. Aniquila este momento, piensa que te odio, que jamas te agradecere lo que hiciste por mi en el pasado, odiame, y asi lograras tu venganza. Algun dia te necesitare. fue lo ultimo que dijo el antes que Nahare sintiera el chakra de Sakura hacercandose, retirandose, para llegar con la noticia de la muerte de Danzo al Kasekage. Le pidio a Gaara el permiso para salir de ahi y empezar la investigacion de las aldeas de los difuntos Akatsukis. Gaara por un principio se nego, pues ella era un elemento especial en sus fuerzas y seria de mucha ayuda en la gran cuarta guerra ninja. Pero ella al decirle que se habia encontrado en el camino con Tobi, esta le dijo que permaneceria sumergida especialmente en la investigacion de este akatsuki, este le permitio irse enseguida, Recapacitando que Nahare tan solo tenia 14 años de edad para enfrentarse a una guerra, Aunque no dudaba ni en un momento de sus habilidades, el sentimiento de protección la dejaron ir escapando de la brutal guerra que se avecinaba. Además,necesitarian la informacion. -Que nunca llegaria-. Residio en Sunagakure hasta ese momento, Tomandose un año para ocultarse y estudiar técnicas de Ninjutsu. Batalla de las salamandras Nahare decidio hacer su primer viaje a Amegakure iniciando la investigación con el lider de la organización, Nagato, desobedeciendo las Ordenes del Gondaime Kazekage. Al llegar a esta, Los aldeanos corrian despavoridos, se veia el caos en la ciudad, y un poco mas ayá, se desataba la batalla de una Salamandra gigante, con lo que parecian salamandras algo mas pequeñas que este, pero estas lo superaban en número. Nahare con todo el desespero y los gritos agarro a un 'ninja' que corria desesperado, agarrandolo del cuello y levantandolo, mientras este solo la veia con terror. Nahare: Te doy 1 minuto para que me digas que rayos sucede aqui, antes de que pierda la paciencia. Ninja: ¡Toyo-Sama se ha hido!, ¡Las salamandras se han salido de control!, ¡Ibuse-Sama intenta combatirlas solo para proteger a la aldea! Nahare al oir esto bajo al ninja, se dirijo al campo de batalla, realizando: Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración apartando a la gran salamandra de las demás, causandoles algunos daños a la rebeldia. Ibuse:¿Qu.e? Nahare: ¿No puedes controlar a tu propio ejercito, o eres parte de esto? Ibuse: ¡Toyo se ha hido, quieren el control de la aldea! Nahare: Yo he oido acerca de ti. Eres ibuse la gran salamandra de Hanzo. Ibuse: Tu.. eres una niña.. y no eres de Amegakure Nahare: Si. y que? No precisamente, sus ninjas deberian escogerlos mejor. estas librando una batalla con la que no podras solo. Ibuse: Has logrado dispersarlas y aturdirlas con un solo ataque. ¡Si cooperas saldremos de esto! Nahare: ¿Plural? Ibuse: ¡Cuidado! Nahare se puso en defensa, mientras las salamandras contraatacaban intentando hacer ataques bajo tierra Ibuse: ¿¡Que elemento manejas?! Nahare: Fuego y viento. Ibuse: Bien. Tengo un plan, planean hacer ataques bajo tierra, deja que la mitad baje, pero deten la otra antes de que se entierren, intentare acabar con la mitad. dijo enterrandose. Nahare dejo que la mitad se enterrara, mientras las otras las detuvo haciendolas retroceder con Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón, logro dispersarlas, pero sintio como la tierra se volvia inestable usó Elemento Viento: Corriente de Viento, antes de que una salamandra se la tragara. Despues de eso Ibuse salio a la superficie, a acabar con las salamandras que restaban Ibuse: Metete a mi boca ¡Ahora! Nahare: ¡Estas loco! Ibuse: ¡Haslo ahora si no quieres morir! Nahare se metio a la boca de la salamandra gigante, cuando el ejercito de salamandras solto su nube de veneno thumb|185px|Las salamandras atacando con nube de gas venenoso Nahare: ¡Abre la boca! Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración A travez de la boca de Ibuse, Nahare hizo el ataque haciendo que el veneno se dispersara y las salamandras una vez mas salieran despedidas, a la vez que esta saltó, y lanzo Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Incinerando a las salamandras y asi acabando la pelea Ibuse: Dime tu nombre, Kunoichi. Nahare: Uchiha Nahare de konoha. Ibuse: ¿Uchiha? Pero qu.e. ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? dijo mirando el simbolo en su espalda, en su collar Nahare: He venido a tomar informacion sobre Pain, el antiguo lider de la aldea. Ibuse: Has perdido tu tiempo. Desde que el infeliz mato a Hanzo, murio también, junto con su subordinada, dejando la aldea sola, que fue tomada por Toyo, este se fue hace poco tiempo y las salamandras salieron de mi control. Gracias por tu ayuda. Nahare: *''He luchado para nada''* Nahare simplemente se dio vuelta para ir a su proximo destino, hasta que Ibuse intervino Ibuse: Hace tiempo no veia un ninja con ese poder elemental, serias una buena compañera. Nahare: ¿Por que no lo averiguas? left|thumb|166px|Ibuse recordando a Hanzo en NahareIbuse: Has evitado que Amegakure caiga en desgracia. Si prometes mantener controladas a las salamandras, te dare nuestro poder. Nahare: Despues de todo no me ire con las manos vacias, are pacto con tigo. Lo prometo. Ibuse: Una cosa mas. No me arriesgare a quedarme solo con lo que paso con Hanzo. si quieres tener nuestro poder ¡Quiero que dejes un heredero! Nahare: ¡¿Que?! Ibuse: SI. Alguien a quien le puedas transmitir el pacto de sangre. Si no aceptas, no hay trato. Nahare: Esta bien. Acepto. ¡Pero no ahora! La salamandra desenrrollo un pergamino de su lengua, inmediatamente nahare mordio su dedo y escribio su nombre en este, causando que se volviera a enrrollar. Ibuse desaparecio en ese momento dandole las gracias a Nahare, a su vez esta calmando a la gente a su alrededor, volviendo a su viaje. El camino del Odio Nee-San! Nahare despues del viaje a Amegakure, se quedo residenciada en Kirigakure, escapando a todo lo que refiriera con la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Se perfecciono con Ibuse, llego a ser una nija reconocida, Como médico, manejo de armas, y ninja elemental, A Nahare se le dio reputacion de Ninja de alto peligro, con tan solo 15 años de edad. permitiendole las autoridades el acceso de hospedarse en la ciudad. Todo el mundo sabia sobre la ninja con la gran Salamandra, sin embargo nadie sabia su nombre o de donde provenia, pues Nahare mantenia eso en confidensialidad, (Despues de todo, si Sunagakure se entera de su paradero la harian regresar), Pocas veces salia de la residencia que le habian asignado, pero a veces tenia que salir por medicinas o viveres, en una de esas salidas, se encontro con un chico no menos de 10 años, Moribundo con una pequeña herida, pero de gran profundidad. Esta lucho un momento contra su integridad, pero despues de todo cargo al chico para llevarlo a casa. *''Me ha entrado espiritu Akane''*. Al llegar a esta, lo curo, lo dejo a un lado y se fue a entrenar, sin saber que el chico ya habia despertado, y veia como entrenaba, aunque no duro mucho, ella sintio casi el instante el gran chakra que desprendia del chico. Nahare: intentando ocultar asombro Hmp. Sanas rapido... niño. niño: ¡Pero qu.e! ¡acabo de llegar! ¡No soy un niño! mi nombre es Nakomaru ¿Como has podido saber que estaba ahi?, no he hecho ningun ruido Nahare: Y dime, Nacomaru... ¿Nunca habias visto a un ninja en tu vida? Nakomaru: Yo... Jamás. ¡AHHH, PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A ESOS ARBOLES! Anteriormente: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Nahare: Ese es el verdadero poder... Niño. Nakomaru: ¡Te he dicho que mi nombre es Nakomaru! Pero... ¿Como...? Nahare: Con esfuerzo. Nakomaru: Entonces... Si yo me esfuerzo, podria... Nahare': Tal vez. Ahora, dejame darte algo de medicina y vuelve a tu casa. A tu madre no le va a gustar nada que jugaras alrededor de Arbustos espinozos. '' Nakomaru: Yo pense que tu... Un momento, ¿como sabias que me hice esto jugando con arbustos espinozos, y lo que es aun mas importante, Por que no hay cicatriz? Mi madre... ''Nahare: Tu piensas y hablas mas de lo que deberias. ¡Oh vamos! no me haras explicarte los principios de el ninjutsu medico. No tengo ganas ni energias. Si tu madre. ademas, ya ha de estar preocupada. Nakomaru: Yo... no tengo a donde ir. Nahare: Hmp. y que ofreces, niño. adivinando los pensamientos de Nakomaru Nakomaru: Tal vez yo, pueda quedarme aqui con usted, Espere, ¿cual es su nombre? Nahare: Yo no te lo dire. Nakomaru: ¡No hace falta Nahare-San! -Dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa- Llevo algun tiempo levantado, lo suficiente para leer el pergamino que habla sobre usted que esta sobre la mesa. Al parecer somos las unicas 2 personas en kirigakure que saben quien eres no ¿Nahare-San?. Nahare: Hmp. No necesariamente. Tu no eres una 'persona', eres un Niño. Ademas, puedes pestañear en un momento y estar muerto al siguiente, no me preocupa mucho. Nakomaru: Por favor, Nahare-San si tu... me dejas quedarme contigo, y accedes a entrenarme, si me haces un ninja bueno, yo... ¡Yo juro protegerte para siempre con mi vida! Nahare: Dime, Na-ko-ma-ru, ¿Por que habria de interesarme tu vida? Nakomaru: Ahora nada.. ¡Pero, le juro, Nahare-San, se sentira orgullosa de mi algun día! ¡Respondame, me entrenara! Nahare: Hmp. Nakomaru... Nakomaru: ¿Si, Nahare-San? left|thumb|180px|Nakomaru despues de ser curadoNahare: ¡Esto es por extorsionarme! Nahare golpeo a Nakomaru lanzandolo algunos metros lejos de ella' Nakomaru: ¡Ehh! ¡Eso ha dolido, Nahare-San!-''dijo tocandose la herida en la frente que le dejo''- '''''Nahare: Hmp, sobreviviste. Eso es suficiente. Mañana empezara tu entrenamiento. ¡Te debe quedar claro, no te aseguro que sobrevivas! Nakomaru: ¡H-hai, Nahare-San! -''dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo a abrazarla''- Nahare: ¡Ehh! sueltate de ahi y dejame ver, voy a curarte eso. Nakomaru: Nahare-San, no se arrepentira lo prometo... Nahare entreno a Nakomaru durante 1 año, Debido al gran poder del chakra de Nakomaru, Nahare decidio no entrenarlo elementalmente y dejar que se destacara con la Katana, convirtiendose en un Alumno de kenjutsu talentoso, ganando mas caracter, Con el tiempo se dejo ver que el caracter de Nakomaru era iperactivo, sin embargo logro aplacar su temperamento al convivir con Nahare, Nakomaru nunca dejo atras el deseo que tenia por mantener a salvo a Nahare, y esta inconcientemente empezaba a quererlo como hermano. '' 'Nahare: ¡Nakomaru! Intentas practicar punteria en el arbol, ¡No en mi! Definitivamente, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Nakomaru: No seas tan cruel Nahare-San, es mejor que la ultima vez. ''Nahare'': No importa. Tomemos un descanzo. -''dijo sentandose en la hierba, Nakomaru haciendo lo mismo''- Nakomaru: ¡Ehh! Nahare-San, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ''Nahare'': Si es la mas corta del mundo, adelante. Nakomaru: Tu.. ¿Por que me salvaste aquel dia? ''Nahare'': Mi primer maestro era medico, el siempre decia que un ninja medico atenderia a todo aquel que necesitase de el. Nakomaru: Y tu, Nahare-San ¿siempre escuchas a tus maestros? ''Nahare'': Casi siempre, ahora escucha a tu maestra y calla. Nakomaru: Acabas de decir Casi siempre. ¿A que maestro no escuchabas Nahare-San? ''Nahare'': Mi segundo maestro era un anciano decrepito que hablaba mas de lo que hacia. Era una niña, y me aburria. Es mas, creo que nunca escuche nada de lo que me enseño a ecepción, de la ultima vez. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no he cumplido con eso ultimo. Nakomaru: ¡Cielos, Nahare-San, debio ser fastidioso!, entonces, ¿por que era tu maestro? ''Nahare'': Sin embargo, ahora que veo que es entrenar a un mocoso, creoright|thumb|200px|Nahare recordando a Sarutobi que tenia razon de molestarse tanto conmigo. dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa Supongo que por que era el Hokage de konoha, el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea, con mayor control sobre el elemento fuego, por lo tanto la mayor capacidad para enseñarme. Nakomaru: ¡Ehh! ¡Nahare-San, tuvo maestros tan poderosos! Pero... ¿Que es lo que le enseño el Hokage, que no ha puesto en practica? ''Nahare'': La voluntad del fuego, Nakomaru. *''recuerdo el dia el que el viejo me enseño eso''* Nakomaru: ¿Que? ''Nahare'': El poder verdadero del ninja de konoha, segun el. La posibilidad de creer en ti, De estar seguro en dar la vida por los que amas, El nunca rendirse, Nakomaru. Nakomaru: ¡Ehh! ¡eso es genial! pero, ¿por que no lo has puesto en practica, Nahare-San? ''Nahare'': Mi camino es otro Nakomaru... ¿Yo.. puedo pedirte un favor? Nakomaru: ¡Claro! ''Nahare'': No importa lo que pase, siempre tendras la voluntad del fuego en tu interior. ¡Juramelo! Nakomaru: ¡Te lo juro, Nahare-San! En ese momento Nakomaru vio por primera vez sonreir a su maestra sinceramente. Pasada una semana a esa conversacion, Nahare partio de Kirigakure para conseguir antidotos que en la aldea no se encontraban, dejando a Nakomaru acargo de todo, Ese dia, ninjas de Kirigakure, a quienes se le habia tenido encargado el asecinato de Nahare, por miedo a que se volviera una amenaza, Encontrando a Nakomaru solo ahi. Ninja1: Mira, un niño. Parece que la chica no estaba sola despues de todo. Ninja2: Oh vamos, es solo un niño, no tardaremos 2 segundos en aniquilarlo. Nakomaru: Ustedes... ¿¡Quienes son y que buscan!? Ninja1: Venimos a matar a la bonita chica peligrosa, ¿algun problema? Nakomaru: Tu.. ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera llegarias a tocarle un cabello a Nahare-San! Ninja2: Nahare... Bonito nombre, lastima que pronto ya ayá una Menos en el mundo. Nakomaru: -Sacando su katana- Ustedes, nisiquiera se acercaran a ella, ¡Yo dare mi vida si es necesario! Ninja1: Dejame esto a mi. -refiriendose al otro ninja- Me encargare de que a el mocoso se le cumplan las palabras, lastima que no podra evitar nada. Nakomaru y el ninja hicieron combate con espadas, Nakomaru demostro su habilidad matando facilmente al ninja Ninja2: Me esperaba esto, siempre fue un tonto, pero... ¡Ja! dejarse vencer por un mocoso con una simple Katana! que bajo cayó. Solo lo dire una vez. dime donde esta ella, y dejare que te vallas. Nakomaru: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tu tendras su mismo destino! Ninja2: Como quieras. mejor para mi. El siguiente ninja era mucho mas habil, tenia conocimiento de jutsu elemental y pudo derrotar a Nakomaru facilmente, dejandolo en un estado de cansancio extremo Ninja2: Lo dire solo una vez mas. Dime donde esta ella. Nakomaru: La posibilidad de creer en ti... El nunca rendirse... En estar seguro de dar tu vida por lo que mas amas... Despues de todo, no he hido muy lejos... perdoname... he faltado a mi palabra. Pero, morire como quiero, ¡Por protegerla Nahare.. Nahare-NeeSan! ¡Yo.. sere fuerte hasta el final!left|thumb|194px|Nakomaru siendo fuerte Ninja2: ¡Que conmovedor! -Matando a Nakomaru con su propia Katana- Ups, se ha acabado lo conmovedor. ¡Que rayos es ese olor, o acaso, ya te has empezado a descomponer, muchachito! ¿?: He sentido el Chakra desde hace 7 kilometros, Primero uno, despues... Ahora. ¡Me toca a mi hacerlo desaparecer! Ninja2: ¿Ah? Ah.. a si que con que tu... Nahare. ¿Algo tan bonito puede ser tan peligroso? creo que me he equivocado de chica. Nahare: Has matado a Nakomaru. Dime, que ha dicho al final. -Dijo serena, mas de lo normal- Ninja2: No dijo mucho, Hablo puras cursilerias sobre 'Creer en ti, y proteger a alguien, Yo sere fuerte hasta el final, acompañado de un lindo NAHARE N-E-E-S-A-N.' Nahare: Has firmado.. Ninja2: ¿? Nahare: ¡TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE! -Dijo furica- Ninja2: Pero ¡¿Que has hecho?! NO PUEDO MOVERME! Nahare: -con una sonrisa retorcida- Es parte de las peores muertes que tenia reservada para las personas como tu... Has sido paralizado con uno de mis venenos mas poderosos.... Ehh.. muchachos. No se pasen. lo quiero mas o menos reconocible. ''-Kuchyose no jutsu''- Nahare invoco un ejercito de salamandras carnivoras, que se comieron vivo al ninja, (no por completo), Causandole una de las muertes mas agonizantes habidas. Se recosto a llorar a Nakomaru en silencio, lo enterro cerca de la casa, y preservo el cuerpo del ninja de kirigakure, al dia siguiente enseñandolo a toda la aldea como advertencia a todo el que intentara algo contra ella ganandose el absoluto terror de la poblacion, por lo tanto respeto Encuentro con Akane Habiendo pasado un año despues de la muerte de Nakomaru, Nahare entraba y salia casi todos los dias de Kirigakure buscando perfeccionar sus tecnicas medicas, En uno de esos divisando 3 chakras que se movian rapido, Ella decidio ocultarse y ver que venia. Para su sorpresa era su Ex-Sensei Akane Mizuto, Y aun mas sorprendida quedo cuando supo que la estaban buscando. ejecutando Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración Mandando a volar a todos menos a Akane que ya lo venia Venir. y asi, salio de su escondite. ''Nahare'': Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que ha escupido devuelta la arena. Que te trae por aqui, ¿Sensei? ''Akane'': Parece que aun me guardas respeto. An pasado varios años, Nahare. Ya tienes 16, si no me equivoco, estas hermosa. ''Nahare'': Ja! Sensei, creame que no es el unico que me lo dice. Como si un ninja, no, una aldea traidora se mereciera respeto. Ultimamente dijistes estupideces... Akane. ''Akane'': Basta de charla Nahare. He venido a llevarte a Sunagakure. ¡Kazekage Gaara no pierde la esperanza que regreses! y ahora que te veo viva ¡No descanzare en hacerlo! ''Nahare'': Ja! Me causas risa... ¿Me puedes contar como me llevaras allá? ''Akane'': Tuvimos tiempos duros durante la guerra ¡El kazekage te necesito! ''Nahare'': Me siento halagada.. -con tono sarcastico- ''Akane'': El Kazekage Gaara no solo lucho en la guerra para proteger la aldea, se esforzo mucho por proteger Konoha, trato de enmendar el error... ''Nahare'': Y dime, Sensei. ¿Eso me devolvera a mi maestro? Que murio por su estupido juego de 'Nosotros queremos ser fuertes' No quiero matarlo, Por favor vallase. Diga que estoy muerta. ''Akane'': Estoy decidido a llevarte a casa, Nahare, asi sea por la fuerza.right|thumb|190px|Akane decidido' 'Nahare: Ese ha sido mi ultimo gesto noble con tigo... Akane desenvaino la espada y Nahare activo el sharingan, a su vez sacando una Katana cualquiera, luchando por unos cuantos minutos hasta que akane quedo notablemente cansado. ''Nahare'': La edad empieza a hacerte daño. ''Akane'': Dejate de valvuceos y ven conmigo. Ilusión Demoniaca: Atadura de Pilares derrepente Akane se quedo consumido en el genjutsu de Nahare, causandole inmovilidad ''Akane'': ¿Que. me has. hecho? ''Nahare'': ¿Recuerdas, este es el poder de mi clan que siempre quisiste que te mostrara. Ahora, vivelo. sientelo. y muere con ello. ''Akane'': ¡Soy tu Sensei! ¡solo quiero que regreses! ''Nahare'': Eso no pasara. Pero, para que vea que aun le guardo respeto. Solo usare 3 jutsus en su contra. El primero, esta ejecutado. ''Akane'': Entra en razon... por favor.. Pero que???? -Beso Mortal Nahare beso a Akane y este quedo solo con una pizca de chakra- ''Nahare'': No es muy agradable que digamos, pero visto de otro punto tu poder se ha hido, eso, agregando el dolor de las estacas, estas totalmente paralizado. ''thumb|left|206px|Akane derrotado'''''Akane: ¿Pero que? -Cayendo al suelo.-'' ''Nahare'': He aprendido muchas cosas... Sensei. ''Akane'': Acaba con migo ya... ''Nahare'': Mi querido Sensei, ¿Quien dijo algo sobre matarlo? Si esas hubieran sido mis intenciones, si hubiera completado la segunda tecnica no me estaria viendo ahora. Por sierto, gracias por el beso, hace tiempo quise aprender esa tecnica suya. ''Akane'': Has absorvido mi chakra, ¿¡Y tambien mi tecnica?! ¿Que has hecho, Nahare?thumb|139px|Mirada de odio definitivo de Nahare ''Nahare''': Encontrarle odio al mundo, sensei. ¡Declararle la guerra a todo aquel maldito que mata por placer o a gente inocente! eso es lo que he hecho. Mi odio a crecido tanto... que ya no tiene vuelta atras. Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión Gracias por ese regalo, Sensei. Técnica de Lavado de Cerebro ''Nahare procedio a curar a Akane y a darle instrucciones de lo que debia ser, al regresar con su equipo, despisto a los demas haciendo que se desviaran de la busqueda de Nahare, ese dia, Nahare tuvo el primer infiltrado en Sunagakure Especializacion en Kirigakure Nahare paso desde los 14 hasta los 17 viajando para encontrar informacion sobre los jutsus de akatsuki, con una atraccion especial a la Gondaime Hokage, siendo este su modelo, o patron para investigaciones hacerca de ninjutsu medico. Se quedo en Kirigakure en su afan de obtener el poder de la gran fuerte de Chakra de Kisame hoshigaki, (ya muerto) pero su busqueda fue en vano ya que Kisame no tiene registros en esa aldea, debido a que mato a los ancianos y a su maestro. (a ecepcion de que habia un pergamino hacerca de la matanza de estudiantes que cometió). Residiendo en kirigakure se gano reputación como la ninja con mas conocimiento hacerca de medicinas y venenos, asi como jutsu elemental. Pero el pacto con Ibuse fue lo que la Asendio a Ninja reconocida y de alto peligro. Despues de la muerte de Nakomaru Es reconocida la kunoichi mas temida de kirigakure. Llegando a llamarla el terror de Kirigakure. Alli conocio a Mizuken Kuronagi este le hablo del deseo que tenia de formar una organizacion, ella se quedo en Kirigakure, mientras Mizuken se fue de allí. Con los pergaminos de Akatsuki y la demostracion en batalla aprendio Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix de Itachi uchiha. en uno de sus viajes encontrandose con Juan Uchiha Senju En ese momento Nahare se convirtio en aspirante a Tatsu encontrandose -quien ya era miembro- con mizuken, y actualmente esta es su subordinada, y entrena bajo su direccion para poder entrar a tatsu. Habilidades Genjutsu Tiene manejo equilibrado del genjutsu, facilitado por su Sharingan. puede ejecutar genjutsus poderosos en cuerpo y mente, sin embargo recurre poco a sus servicios. Taijutsu Se especializa en las tecnicas anteriores, pero tiene un manejo muy equilibrado del taijutsu, pues al no tener equipo que la protegiera, tuvo que aprender a defenderse y a curar sus heridas al mismo tiempo. Su tipo de Taijutsu se basa en el Puño fuerte. Este estilo de lucha combinado con La fuerza descomunal, puede llegar a ser muy efectivo, sin embargo no es su fuerte. Kenjutsu left|thumb|106px|Arma de konohaNahare se especializo en kenjutsu con la tutoria de Akane, Hace muy buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo y se especializa en espadas de poco peso. Tambien utiliza las cuchillas de chakra de su maestro Asuma. Sin embargo, como arma principal usa la Espada de Chakra de Konoha que usa por motivos sentimentales, fue el regalo de parte de Asuma y Hiruzen al graduarse de la academia ninja, esta espada tiene el poder de absorber chakra. Ninjutsu Nahare posee una fuerza descomunal es una mezcla de gran entrenamiento fisico, investigación hacerca del poder descomunal de Tsunade, La increible habilidad que tiene para moldear y filtrar chakra a partes de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Aunque se le llame "fuerza sobrehumana" esta técnica es en realidad una aplicación de ninjutsu médico que exige concentración y excelente control de chakra. Generalmente lo usa cuando sus reservas de chakra estan en peligro administrando estas. Nahare con la ayuda de Ebizō entreno el Jutsu de lavado de cerebro de Sasori, teniendo el poder de controlar mentes humanas, con la funcion de espionaje. Tambien con el permiso del kasekage se fue hacia kirigakure con los pergaminos con la informacion sobre akatsuki, tambien utiliza la tecnica de itachi Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix que consiste en shurikens cubiertas de fuego que salen de la boca de quien las ejecuta, El aprendizaje de este jutsu fue tambien gracias a demostración de este. thumb|La Entrada a la Iluminación: Mil Brazos de la Muerte Asuma sarutobi, hijo de Hiruzen Sarutobi, fue maestro de Nahare como objetivo especializarla en el Elemento Viento, Sin embargo, le enseño una técnica que solo le es presentada a los monjes. Entrada a la Iluminación, mil brazos de la muerte, dandole la primera técnica defensiva a esta Nahare aprendio la tecnica en sus largos viajes, (se desconoce como) consiste en besar al oponente virtiendo su chakra a traves del cuerpo del ejecutor en su totalidad, Si el usuario que es victima contiene alguno de los elementos de el ejecutor, Se fortalecen mas, tambien rejuvenece. Fue capaz de absorber la tecnica Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión con este jutsu en su maestro Akane. Ninjutsu Médico thumb|left|112px|Nahare curando a SasukeFueron las primeras habilidades ninja que aprendio Nahare de su tutor, siempre mostro un gran talento, ganando reconocimiento en la aldea de la arena, por curar al hermano del que despues seria quinto kazekage. Es decir, que aprendio de su tutor, pero se especializo en arte ninja de curación estando en sunagakure. Tambien ayudo al sanamiento de Sasuke cuando este estaba herido despues de las preeliminares. Es una de las ninjas medicos mas prestigiosas de Konoha-Sunagakure. Al llegar a Kirigakure despues de dominar su entrenamiento con Ibuse, y apartando por poco la busqueda de jutsus akatsuki, dedico su tiempo entero en busca de dominar ninjutsu medico, en su busqueda creando la tecnica Sanación Llama Creciente Usando como referencia investigando los jutsus de Tsunade Senju. Jutsu de Invocación thumb|Nahare invocando a IbusePuede invocar a Ibuse la salamandra de Hanzo, despues de hacerle un favor a este en la batalla de las salamandras Nahare lo utiliza para ataques bajo tierra, y ofensivos, utilizando su elemento fuego para combinarlo con el de Ibuse, tambien utiliza su nube de veneno para matar o neutralizar al enemigo segun el nivel tóxico de este. Ah entrenado con esta desde que tiene 15, por lo que ahora ambos trabajan a la perfeccion juntos. Transformacion de la Naturaleza Como miembro del clan Uchiha maneja a la perfeccion y sin esfuerzo el Fuego y Viento. El manejo del elemento fuego se debe al trabajo de entrenamiento que tuvo el Tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi en ella. Aparte de que es el chakra natural de su clan, puede manejar este elemento a un nivel perfeccionista. su mayor logro con este es el: Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego. El entrenamiento del viento se lo debe a su maestro, Asuma Sarutobi, y parte a Akane Mizuto. Es facil para ella moldear este elemento, y basicamente lo utiliza en Ataques ofensivos o para practicar Kenjutsu. Sharingan left|thumb|84px|Sharingan de NahareAl ser miembro del clan Uchiha, Nahare como todos los demas miembros del clan uchiha, posee el Sharingan Esta lo desperto a la edad de 7 años cuando Tsuchiro mato a su tutor. Actualmente el sharingan de Nahare esta formado totalmente. como poseedora del Sharingan y siendo un ninja medico, Nahare tiene en cuenta las consecuencias devastadoras del Sharingan en sus ojos. Tiene miedo de desarrollar el Mangekyo sin tener una tecnica que le asegure que no perdera su luz. Su sharingan extremadamente sencible a la aparicion de Chakra le da habilidades de Ninja sensor. El poder de sensibilidad también atribuye a saber que esta sintiendo las personas, Si mienten o no y a reconocer un chakra aunque este en multitudes. Curiosidades *Nahare fue la unica chica sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, con ayuda de su padre. *Aunque Nahare nació cuatro antes que el, su cumpleaños es dos días antes que el de Naruto Uzumaki, quiere decir que nacio 2 días antes de el ataque del kyuby a Konoha, tambien comparten signo. *Su nombre deriva de "Hanare" (Separación) Pero la inversión entre el de las dos primeras sílabas puede significar lo contrario (Unión). Hana-Naha. Por su parte "Hana" es flor, lo que tambien seria una inversión. Su nombre tambien se asemeja a "Nadare" (Avalancha). (Que era el apodo de su madre). *Quiere unirse a Tatsu para sentirse en equipo, ya que nunca se le asigno a uno debido a su partida de Konoha. *Fue entrenada por Ninjas poderosos, sin embargo, el mejor de todos ellos fue el Tercer Hokage o "Dios Shinobi" Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Su frase favorita es "Es más facil sanar las heridas del cuerpo, que las del alma y los sentimientos". *No se sabe por que Itachi Uchiha le perdono la vida. *Itachi uchiha ofrecio ser su maestro. Pero ella declino su oferta. *Su signo 'Libra' significa la balanza, Es curioso por que sus elementos estan equilibrados. *Gaara no sabe de la "traicion" (mas bien desacato a sus ordenes) de Nahare, se presume que la sigue esperando, o la cree muerta. *Ella consiguio dominar la tecnica "lavado de cerebro" de Sasori y la de "Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix" de itahi. y quiere dominar tecnicas de los demas akatsukis. *Aunque salio de su aldea en rango Gennin, Hasta ahora su rango si estuviera en alguna aldea seria Ninja elite, al unirse a Tatsu se convertiria en Criminal rango S. *Gaara al dejar que Nahare se llevara los pergaminos, Se puede apreciar que le tenia gran confianza, o cariño. *Le hace honor a su sobrenombre, pues Solo itachi uchiha, Tshuchiro, Akane y posiblemente Gaara, han visto el sharingan de Nahare *Tenia solo 10 años al graduarse de la academia Ninja, y solo a los 14 era una subordinada y pieza fundamental para Gaara y su nación. *Gaara la mantuvo oculta de Konohagakure siendo esto petición de Nahare, (Pudiendo ganar que se rompiera la alianza entre las dos aldeas, por mantener oculta a una 'información' como esa). *Quiere completar su venganza, pero quiere hacerlo despues de manejar sus jutsus en un nivel perfeccionista. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aspirantes